


Mutual "Fondness"

by wastingawallflower



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Merlin/Arthur - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Tension, Short, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin cannot believe Arthur convinced him into doing this. Merlin wasn't known for being into the kinky stuff, sure he'd throw some naughty talk Arthur's way every so often, or send some dirty letters but he defiantly didn't do stuff like this. He trusted Arthur though, and on the scale of kinky this was relatively low, so Merlin agreed to give it a try, what harm could it do, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual "Fondness"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ~sexy~ fic. Please be kind, comments are always welcome and please enjoy.

 

The room was dark only dimly lit by a flickering candle in the corner and smelled of lilac, Arthur's favorite. The men sat in chairs back to back to one another, both staring blankly at the walls ahead. The chairs were comfortable and high in stature, they could not see one another even if they were to turn round. The distant sound of the castle courtyard and some crickets were all but silent next to Arthur's breathing. Merlin could hear that over anything, and God did it sound enticing. Merlin writhed in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

  
"Shall we begin?" Arthur asked in a husky voice.

  
"You first, sire. I haven't the slightest clue how to play." Merlin stated with a hint of sarcasm.

  
"Remove your pants, Merlin. Then the game gets fun."

  
~

  
Arthur had begun to get into spiritualism lately, and had vaguely explained the game to Merlin. They were to sit back to back in a dark room with no visual or physical stimuli. They were to only listen to each other, talk was allowed but only of the indecent kind, and only if it helped them keep in-tune, or whatever the hell that meant. Arthur continued to explain that they would, for a lack of better term, wank, until completion, only using each others bodily sounds. He said it was meant to bring them closer, more than just a physical connection. While the object of the game was sex, it was more than that to Arthur, it was deep, spiritual even. He went on how he read that it would tangle their souls and make them one. Merlin was into literature but this seemed a bit too voo-doo, even for him. Although, Merlin had been enticed and his pants felt a bit tighter at the end of the explanation, so he agreed to play. Honestly, he had thought of way worse things to do to Arthur than sitting in a dark room wanking one out with him.

  
~

  
With pants removed and tossed to the side Merlin sat patiently awaiting his next command. He had had sexual encounters with Arthur before, but for some reason this felt so awkward. It felt so exposing, the two of them sitting naked in the middle of the room. It wasn't cold, thank God, but there was a shiver of uneasiness non the less.

  
"Close your eyes, and listen Merlin." Arthur commanded.

  
After a few moments Merlin let a heavy sigh and fidgeted in his chair. "Am I meant to be doing anything else?" He asked.

  
"What do you want to do to me?" Arthur interrupted, asking from behind Merlin, only cotton and upholstery between them.

  
"Um..." Merlin stammered, caught off guard at the bluntness, his eyes opening. "I want to embrace you sire, and kiss you."

  
Arthur breathed heavy, obviously annoyed "I want to force my entire being on you, and collapse our lips upon each other." He corrected Merlin.

  
Arthur was always way better at this.

  
"Merlin, I can envision you naked pressed upon me, I can feel your every crevice. You're so beautiful Merlin."

Merlin could hear the faint glide of Arthur's hand along his member. It made his lower belly ache and his response was almost instant. He grabbed his own and began to stroke, in time with Arthur's breaths. The men grew silent, listening to one another.

  
~

  
The room buzzed with heat and pheromones. Arthur pressed his cheek to the overly broad chair back, listening to the stutter of Merlin's raunchy breaths. He could hear the slight clench of Merlin's jaw if he hit a particular good spot; he could hear Merlin wet his perfect lips with his tongue, only inches away. He listened as Merlin began to pump himself faster, belly rising and falling in cascades. Arthur continued to serve himself, listening to his servant and let out a quiet moan. He was feeling the absence of his lover but continued in the game, he didn't know how much longer he could last.

  
~

  
Merlin pictured his last engagement with Arthur, how Arthur threw him on the bed and quickly undressed him, how the prince decorated him with kisses as they lasted all through the night. It didn't take much to turn Merlin on, and right now he was about to burst. The quiet moans from Arthur's lips filled the room, making him take in a sharp breath. He could hear the puddle of a prince succumbing to pleasure behind him. There was something so beautiful about listening to the man breathe. He could tell which breaths were especially pleasurable, and which were only mere seconds from tipping into explosion. They remained there for awhile, listening to one another, feeling each other without actually touching.

  
~

  
Merlin didn't know how much time had passed but his raging erection wasn't going anywhere. He rubbed his tip and tried to imagine Arthur's body on his, he was so desperate for contact. He thought Arthur was about to cum a few times, each time only to return back in rhythm. Merlin had been pleasuring himself with much heed, he was so damned turned on, if only he could just touch Arthur, then this torture would go away. He needed something more; this game was fun but he couldn't get off on this "spiritual connection" alone.

  
Who would have thought; Merlin chucked to himself, I'm a whore for Arthur.

  
The candle had long burned out and Arthur could hear Merlin moan from gritted teeth. This was supposed to be hot, he thought. Don't get things wrong it was defiantly hot! Arthur just wanted a bit more, he wanted to run his hands through the mop Merlin called hair, he wanted to squeeze his ass in his palms. More than anything he wanted to sexually pounce on the man behind him and it was taking everything in him to stay seated. He had almost cum a few times but caught himself and was brought back under control.

  
"M...Merlin...I can't...last much longer." Arthur breathlessly contested.

  
In all honesty all Merlin needed to tip him over was the sound of Arthur's broken voice to break the silence. Before he could think clearly he was climbing over the chair in a haste and tumbling into Arthur's lap.

  
~

Merlin landed with a thud and made Arthur let out a humph from the sudden weight. Their cocks grazed in the madness and Arthur shivered.

  
"Merlin! This is not how the game works!" Arthur quieted when Merlin grabbed hold of his face and captured him in a heated kiss.

Arthur's hands slowly enveloped Merlin and held him close, he was the perfect balance between skinny and muscle, and he was all Arthur's. He ran his hands in between Merlin's shoulder blades, knowing the servants weak spots, he massaged him gingerly. He wanted to protest, to kick Merlin from his lap but something about the sudden physical connection had him wanting something fierce. Arthur rolled his hips up, desperately needing friction of any kind against his swollen cock; he moaned a holy moan from under Merlin's girth.

  
~

  
When Merlin jumped the chair he didn't intend to land so harshly in Arthur's lap, though he wasn't thinking very clearly. When he did land he grabbed Arthur's face with both hands and kissed him so passionately he thought he might cum right then and there. Then there were hands around him pressing in-between his shoulder blades, God Arthur knew just the right things to do. Arthur was warm, soft and all the right bits of sexy. His plump thighs made for perfect cushion beneath Merlin: the naked man beneath him started to rut against him.

  
"Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned...

  
Merlin bit Arthur's lower lip and let out a breath that traveled through him and into Arthur. He grabbed hold of Arthur's cock and began to stroke, in turn he rutted his own aching flesh against the prince.

  
In-between the raging colors Arthur released his grip on Merlin's shoulder and grabbed Merlin's dick. He looked up into the warlock's eyes and saw a raw desire that only fueled his own. Both men rutted into each other's hands, shaking and moaning in unison.

  
"Now...this...this is what we should...have been doing." Arthur gasped shakily, in-between moaning.

  
"Oh God, Arthur!" Merlin yelled, leaning his head into Arthur's neck. 

 

They were both a humping mess of limps and fondling. Merlin began to lick and kiss at the nape of Arthur's neck while Arthur leaned his head to suck Merlin's adorable ear. His hair smelled of forest and nature and Arthur would never for once take for granted that smell.

 

Merlin felt Arthur's hot breath in his ear and continued to gnaw at his neck, running his free hand as low as it could go to Arthur's arse. Arthur felt a familiar flutter within his lower belly and began to tremble. He jerked faster on Merlin's cock and placed his other arm on Merlin's lower back to steady him.

  
"H...Hun...I'm going to!"

  
Merlin ran his hand through Arthur's blonde locks and kissed him once more. 

He bit Arthur's lip, released and stared him dead in the eye. "Cum for me, sire." Merlin whispered.

 

When Arthur began to cum, Merlin could feel the tremor of the prince under his pale thighs. He felt the uncontrollable tremble and release of fluid of his beloved. Without hesitation, after Arthur's release, Arthur let go of Merlin's lower back, placed two fingers in his mouth and slowly slicked them with hot saliva. Merlin watched him, eyes wide. Before Merlin could protest, the fingers were deep within him.

  
"Cum for me, servant." Arthur spat. "Cum or I'll punish you."

  
Now this was the kinky shit Merlin was expecting!

  
"Arth...ur." Merlin moaned, a complete mess for his master.

  
There was another finger digging deeper within him, exploring areas of his most weakness. He grabbed hold of Arthur's broad shoulder's to steady himself for the inevitable. Arthur had three fingers within him, thrusting in and out and one hand quickly stroking his dick, it was a sight to see.

  
It was a slow build from the tips of his toes but soon ran into his belly and throbbing cock. Arthur used the sudden pre-cum to slick his glide on Merlin and twisted his wrist in time to Merlin's thrusts.

  
"Cum for me...Warlock." Arthur played.

  
Before Merlin had the chance to utter his lover's name his eyes opened wide and shined gold. There was a slight breeze and a loud noise, then Merlin came.

  
The windows burst inwards and there was wind gust from hell. Arthur grabbed Merlin and held him close as he shook and came between them.  
When things quieted Arthur released Merlin and tipped his chin up with a thumb.

  
"You've never done that before." He chuckled.

  
"Sorry, sire." Merlin said, looking at the mess between them. "Better clean you up."

  
Arthur planted a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips, hugging him once more.

  
"How about I clean you up this time?" Arthur whispered, a smile growing on his face.

  
The men untangled and stood before one another. Arthur led the naked Merlin to the wash room where he drew him a bath and began to bathe his beloved.


End file.
